


Blizna (Cicatrice)

by Malutka_Sowa



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Bathrooms, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Creepy Moriarty, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanart, Ficlet, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrated, Injured Sebastian, Injury, Insults, M/M, Major Character Injury, Masochism, Permanent Injury, Poor Sebastian, Possessive Sebastian, Psychological Torture, RP, Scars, Serious Injuries, Tiger Sebastian, Tigers, Torture, Translation, knife
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa
Summary: Po tym, jak był torturowany, ranny i po tym, jak pokryto mu ciało obelgami… Sebastian prosi Jima, aby uwolnił go od tych zniewag.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cicatrice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988057) by [Sherly_Marshal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal). 



> Ode mnie:  
> Drugie tłumaczenie MorMora w moim wykonaniu. Tym razem tekst krótszy, ale z ilustracją! (Link do tumblra autorki ilustracji jest poniżej.) Jeśli zauważycie jakieś błędy albo macie sugestie poprawek, to dajcie znać ;) Komentarze i kudosy bardzo mile widziane, podobnie jak wszelkie oznaki, że Wam się podobało pod tekstem oryginalnym, który jest podlinkowany powyżej. Autorka bardzo się ucieszyła, jak jej napisałam, że poprzedni fik się Wam spodobał :) 
> 
> Notka od autorki:  
> Obrazek zrobiony na zamówienie przez [Hippano](http://hippano.tumblr.com/), ilustrujący MorMorowy RP z [Fullmoonlupine](http://fullmoonlupine.tumblr.com/) i ze mną. Nic ostatnio nie tworzyłam, ale poprosiłam o ilustrację do momentu z RP i chciałam ją połączyć z wypowiedziami z RP. Hippano jest uroczą i fantastyczną artystką, wejdźcie na jej tumblra i, czemu nie, też coś zamówcie!

* * *

 

 

**Moriarty spojrzał na plecy Sebastiana, na których były wyryte najgorsze wyzwiska i odwrócił wzrok. Dobrze, to nie będzie łatwe. Nie będzie robił tatuażu, nie, będzie go ranił głęboko, żeby stworzyć blizny. Wystarczająco, żeby otworzyć słowa i sprawić, żeby zniknęły… Jim sam nic nie poczuje, ale jeśli Sebastian będzie się ruszał, to może się to dla niego skończyć fatalnie na wiele sposobów… Jednak blondyn ślepo mu wierzył, wkładając w to całą nadzieję, bo chciał, żeby te ohydne słowa zniknęły. To, co najbardziej go męczyło, to nie rany fizyczne, ale psychiczne.**

\- Wiem, że nie jesteś miły. Ani trochę, powiedziałbym nawet, że jesteś największym chujem na świecie, Jim. Ale proszę cię… Spraw, żeby to zniknęło… nie mogę już tego dłużej znieść…

**Brunet jedynie zachichotał, słysząc tak prawdziwe wyzwisko. Nie, w rzeczy samej, nie był dobrym człowiekiem. Może mógłby skończyć tak, jak Sherlock lub Mycroft? Kto wie? W innych okolicznościach, tamta dwójka też mogłaby być całkiem inna! Jim wbił nóż w ciało Morana. Linie, ciągle i cały czas linie.** **Na początku był to tylko prosty rys, ale Jim lubił tak naprawdę rysować. I to właśnie robił. Zmieniał słowa w ogromną bliznę tworzącą zwierzę. Tygrysa, ponieważ tak właśnie go widział. Jim nie mógł napisać żadnych słów na tych słowach, nie było na to żadnego sposobu. Rysunek natomiast mógł sprawić, że słowa wyglądały jak zwykłe linie i formy.**

**Nic nie przeszkadzało Jimowi mówić, ani przerwać, kiedy Sebastian z powodu zwykłych ludzkich odruchów za bardzo się ruszał. W końcu Jim nie chciał zabić Sebastiana, ani zrobić z niego niepełnosprawnego. Nie było to w jego interesie, więc kiedy czuł, że naciska za mocno, podnosił delikatnie nóż, wystarczająco, żeby nic już nie zagrażało blondynowi, ale również tak, aby Sebastian ciągle czuł ból. Moran przygryzał kawałek materiału, który trzymał w zębach, żeby stłumić okrzyki bólu, spowodowane wbijaniem się noża za głęboko, prawie zjadając materiał. Snajper, jak każdy człowiek, miał jakąś granicę… więc rozluźniał szczękę, kiedy Jim pozwolił mu zaczerpnąć powietrza. Słuchał swojego szefa najspokojniej, jak potrafił.**

\- Nie możesz mnie dosięgnąć, miedzy tobą a mną jest cały świat. Wiesz, nie denerwuj się z powodu takich błahostek. Jednakże, paradoksalnie, jesteś również jedyną bliską mi osobą, Sebastianie. Nie mam na to słowa, nie mogę znaleźć na to słowa. Możesz to nazwać, jak chcesz. Kocham Sherlocka. Podziwiam go. Czuję do niego respekt i on też mnie szanuje, nawet jeśli nienawidzi tego uczucia. On jest wszystkim, czego chcę do zabawy. Wszystkim, czego zawsze chciałem. Na płaszczyźnie intelektualnej, w każdym razie. Ale on pozostaje pionkiem i chcę go zniszczyć, ponieważ w końcu zacznie mi przeszkadzać. Nie tak, jak ty, Seb.

\- Ja… nie wiem, jak mam to rozumieć… Wiem, że jestem… gorszy od ciebie. Zawsze postrzegałem cię, jak jakiegoś boga… króla… potężnego, inteligentnego i podstępnego… zawsze mówiłem sobie „muszę mu pomagać”…

\- Hmm… To ty musisz zadecydować, jak to rozumieć, Sebastianie. To nie mój problem. Jesteś ode mnie tak daleko, jak blisko, Seb. Nienawidzę cię tak mocno, jak doceniam. I w związku z tym, możesz to określić słowami, jakie tylko ci się podobają. Ja nie patrzę na świat w ten sam sposób, co ty, ale mimo to jesteś częścią tego mojego świata.

**Jim odłożył nóż albo raczej pozwolił mu spaść na podłogę i usadowił się w wannie naprzeciwko blondyna, kładąc stopy koło Sebastiana, bo zawsze robił to, co chciał i jak tylko chciał. A poza tym, tym razem chodziło o coś więcej niż dosłowną kąpiel, potrzebny był czas, aby Sebastian poczuł się lepiej i wyleczył ze wszystkiego. Moran zaczął płakać z ulgi. Bo czuł ból. Bo… był szczęśliwy. Zwracając swoją białą jak śnieg, z powodu utraty krwi, twarz w stronę Jima, Sebastian miał gdzieś, czy będzie się przed nim wydawał słaby. Jim i tak powinien wszystko o nim wiedzieć. Sebastian wpatrywał się w niego swoimi błękitnymi oczyma, które błyszczały osobliwie i lekki uśmiech rozciągnął mu usta, bo… te zniewagi zniknęły…! Powiedział więc coś, czego nigdy nie mówiło się Jimowi, bo był on wcielonym złem. Jedno proste słowo.**

\- Dziękuję. Dziękuję, Jim. Teraz czuję się lepiej…

**Bardzo możliwe, że fizycznie niewyobrażalnie cierpiał, ale psychicznie czuł się… lepiej, tak. Co za szczęście, uwolnić się od tej potworności…! Sebastian wyraźnie omdlewał, ale zmuszał się do pozostania przytomnym. Mimo, że łzy płynęły z jego zmęczonych oczu, wpatrywał się uporczywie w swojego szefa i oddychał, wyraźnie wyczerpany, aby kontynuować to, co mówił, jakby wcale nie przerywał.**

\- … To twoje oczy, Jim. Twoje oczy sprawiły, że zacząłem tonąć w uczuciach… Chętnie zagłębiłbym się w nich na wieczność, wiesz…? To takie okrutne… takie złośliwe… takie ekscytujące… ale wiem. Wiem, że nie mógłbym nigdy cię dosięgnąć, Jim. Ty mnie… tak bardzo… przewyższasz. A mimo to jestem… dla ciebie ważny? Tak… co za dziwne uczucie…

**Snajper zamknął oczy na kilka sekund z powodu zawrotów głosy i chwycił się brzegu wanny głęboko oddychając, zanim mógł dokończyć zdanie.**

\- Możesz to uważać za głupie, jeśli chcesz, Jim… albo idiotyczne, ale kocham **_ci służyć._** Kocham **_być ci posłusznym._** Kocham **_należeć do ciebie._**

**Author's Note:**

> Podziękowania dla Hiddlescondy i Skrablaka za pomoc techniczną :P


End file.
